1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus provided with plural sheet feeding units.
2. Related Background Art
In recording apparatus such as a facsimile apparatus, various information required for monitoring the function of said apparatus, such as time, duration and destination of communication, are often stored in a memory in the apparatus and can be retrieved by the operator for confirmation.
In a conventional apparatus with only one sheet feeding unit, such information is taken out from said memory and is usually printed on a recording sheet which is stored for recording the image received by facsimile communication, using the same recording method as is used in facsimile reception.
However, such a large recording sheet is in fact unnecessary for informing the operator of such monitoring information. Also the use of recording sheet for such purpose is undesirable as the recording sheets usable for facsimile reception are wasted.
There has also been proposed a facsimile apparatus having a sheet feeding unit exclusively for recording such monitoring information, but the presence of such exclusive sheet feeding unit complicates the structure and elevates the cost of the apparatus.